1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tripping device of a circuit breaker, and more particularly, to a tripping device of a circuit breaker for miniaturizing the tripping device to simplify the structure of the circuit breaker as well as increasing the number of circuit breakers used for a distribution board to efficiently implement the control of power through the distribution board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a circuit breaker is an electrical protection device installed between a power source and a load device to protect the load device and a line from a fault current (a high current due to short-circuit, ground fault, etc.) that can occur in an electrical circuit.
The circuit breaker is provided with a stationary contact point and a movable contact point to connect and release between a busbar and a load, and provided with a tripping device configured to control the movable contact point to be quickly separated from the stationary contact point when a fault current occurs.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a circuit breaker in the related art, and FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating a circuit breaker in the related art, and FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram illustrating a configuration in which a tripping device and a control circuit provided in a circuit breaker in the related art are connected to each other, and FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating a tripping device provided in a circuit breaker in the related art.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 4, a circuit breaker in the related art is provided with a tripping device 12 at an inner portion of a case 10a constituting an external appearance of the circuit breaker 10, and provided with a control circuit unit 11 configured to control the tripping device 12, and the tripping device 12 receives control power from the control circuit unit 11 to control a tripping operation so as to connect and release between a busbar and a load.
Here, the tripping device 12 may include a housing 12a into which each constituent element is accommodated, an actuator 12b coupled to the housing 12a to generate a magnetic flux by an applied current, a cover 12c and a lever 12d, and the like.
On the other hand, FIG. 5 is an exploded perspective view illustrating an actuator provided in a tripping device of a circuit breaker in the related art, and FIG. 6 is a plan view illustrating a configuration in which a plurality of circuit breakers in the related art are connected on a distribution box.
As illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6, the actuator 12b in the related art may include a yoke portion 12b-1 configured to form a main magnetic flux path, a cylinder 12b-2, a coil assembly 12b-3 wound with a coil in which a movable core and a stationary core are brought into contact with or separated from each other, a magnetic force reinforcing plate 12b-4 configured to reinforce a magnetic force, a gap plate 12b-6, a plate yoke 12b-7 configured to form an auxiliary magnetic flux path, and the like, and a plurality of actuators being connected with each other are used at an inner portion of a distribution board.
However, the actuator 12b of the circuit breaker 10 in the related art as described above may use an additional plate yoke 12b-7 to form an auxiliary magnetic flux path for reinforcing a magnetic force, and thus have a large volume, thereby causing a problem in which the control circuit unit 11 configured to supply control power to the actuator 12b cannot be installed at an inner portion of the tripping device 12 but should be installed at an outer portion of the case 10a of the circuit breaker 10.
Furthermore, since the control circuit unit 11 is installed at the outside, a space occupied by the circuit breakers 10 may be large, thereby causing a problem in which the number of circuit breakers that can be installed therein is greatly limited when installing the circuit breakers 10 at an inner portion of the distribution board.
Furthermore, the number of circuit breakers that can be installed in the distribution board may be limited, thereby causing a problem in which the use efficiency is greatly decreased.